


Revenge (Part 1)

by Latishiante1001



Series: Revenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Form of Vampire, F/M, Hunting, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: Reader is hunting the vampire that killed her husband and runs into the Winchester's. (PLEASE READ NOTES!! INVOLVES INFORMATION ABOUT THE READER!!)





	1. On the Way to Sioux Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is a hunter that has been hunting the vampire that killed her husband, Anthony, for 2 years. She finds all the information she can on all the creatures that she thought were myths at the beginning of her hunt. Every time she gets close, the vampire and its pack disappears off the radar. 
> 
> **** Takes place between the finale of Season 2 and the first episode of Season 3 ****

Your phone rings as you punch your punching bag. It's your best friend. You pick it up off the bench.

"Hello." You greet.

_"Hello, Y/N. So I found this case. Could be a vamp case?"_

"Really? Alright, text me the address and information."

_"Ok. Another thing. I also found out about this hunter who seems legit. His name is Bobby Singer. I gave him a call, told him about your situation and he said he would help you out IF you will let him and not be stubborn."_

"Ok. Text me his number and I'll give him a call." You sigh.

_"That is exactly what you said last time. I'm telling you, this guy is the real deal. Trust me on this. Please give him a call."_

"Ok, I will. I promise. Alright, I gotta go pack. Talk to ya later, Y/F/N."

_"You better call him. Talk to ya later. Please be safe."_

"I will."

You hang up and go into your room. You get a change of clothes and go into your bathroom to take a shower. About 10 minutes later you emerge from your bathroom, clean and fresh, ready to take on some vampires. You go to your closet, grab your hunting bag that is already packed and ready to go, and walk out the door. As you walk outside, you send a text to your friend to come over before sundown and lock up. You get to your shiny, black 1970 Dodge Charger and put your stuff into the trunk.

"Let's go get 'em, baby." You say to your car as you get in. You built your car from just the frame. You start her up, pull out of your driveway, and onto the road. When you get on the highway, you pull out your phone and click on Bobby's number. It rings twice before he picks up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, is this Bobby Singer?"

_"The one and only. Is this Y/F/N Y/L/N?"_

"Yes it is. I am on my way to Sioux Falls now. Should be there in a day and a half, or less."

_"Alright. You got the address, right?"_

"Yes I do."

_"Ok. It's up to you but you can stay at my house if you want while we work this case. There is plenty of room."_

"Can I let you know when I get there or at least close to it?"

_"Sure. Fine with me. Gotta go. See you when you get here."_

"Okay. See ya." You hang up and put your phone away.

You are about 16 hours out when your eyes start to droop and your stomach growls. You pull into a Biggerson's, get a burger and 2 cups of coffee, and get back on the road. You drive for 4 more hours until your eyes start to droop again. _Alright, I got pretty far. Just 12 more hours. Time to pull over and get some sleep._ You pull off the interstate at the next exit and find yourself the closest hotel. You get yourself a room and as soon as you get in your room, you pass out. You wake up 8 hours later, do your morning duties, and check out. You go get in your car, fill up your gas tank, and head out. You drive for 6 more hours until your stomach growls. You pull off the interstate to get food and then get back on. You push the last 6 hours. You decided to just stay at Bobby's house for the time you are in Sioux Falls for the hunt. You pull out your phone and call Bobby.

 _"Hello?"_ He answers gruffly.

"Hi, did I wake you?"

_"No, I've been up doing research."_

"Okay, well I am about 10 minutes out. I decided that I wanted to stay at your house while we work the case, if you are still offering."

_"The offer is still open. Just pull on up to the front and come on in."_

"Alright. Be right there." You say as you hang up.

You go through the city, looking for the street that leads to Bobby's place when you hear a scream.


	2. Welcome to Sioux Falls

You immediately pull over and turn your car off. You grab your gun from behind your seat and get out of the car. You gently close the door and go to the other side of your car.   
  
"AHHHH! Help! Please! Anyone!" A girl screams.   
  
You get up and quietly jog closer to where you heard the screams. You stop behind a building and look around the corner. You see a young, blonde girl who is being held by someone in all black clothing with a hood. You think it is just a stranger doing this and that you can save her easily with your gun, but you remember that all of the dead people turning up were young, blonde girls in random places.  _ Shit, this could be a vampire.  _ You curse yourself for not bringing your machete. You think about going back to get it but you know that by time you are back that girl will be dead. You look around for something sharp that you could use as a weapon but you see nothing. You look one more time when you spot it: a gnarled piece of metal. The only problem is that it is pretty close to the possible vamp. Fuck it. You come out from behind your hiding spot and start walking towards the possible vamp and the girl he is holding.   
  
"Hey! Bloodsucker! Let her go!" You yell at the vampire.   
  
It turns its head towards you and bares its teeth, angry that its dinner was interrupted.  _ Oh yeah, definitely a vampire.  _ It growls and throws the girl at the abandoned house, knocking her out. It runs at you and once it lunges, you jump out of the way. You run and dive for the piece of metal that was your only weapon to kill the vampire. When you roll onto your back, the vampire is directly over you. You grab the metal and swing it at its neck, slicing both of your palms. You successfully aim correctly and slice its head off.    
  
"Take that you goddamn bloodsucker. Fuck!" You say as you drop the metal. You get up and look at your hands. There is blood but it isn't too bad. Bobby can, hopefully, fix you up. You walk over to the unconscious girl and kneel down next to her. You check her pulse. She is still alive but her head was bleeding quite a bit. You pull out your phone and dial Bobby.   
  
_ "Where are you?" _ __  
  
"Heya, Bobby. Could use some help. I'm on E Benson Street. You'll see my car. It's a 1970 Dodge Charger. I'll explain when you get here. Bring some bandages."   
  
_ "I'm on my way." _ __  
  
You hang up and put your phone back in your pocket. In a few minutes you hear a car. You hope it's Bobby and not more vamps looking for their buddy.    
  
"Y/N! Where are you?!" Bobby yells.   
  
"Over here!" You yell back.  _ Oh thank god! _ __  
  
Bobby comes over to where you are.   
  
"What the hell happened?!" He asks coming over to you and the girl.   
  
"I was driving and I heard a scream. Ah!" You say as Bobby moves your hand to wrap it.   
  
"Sorry, it's gotta be done. We'll have to look at it more when we get back to my place. Go on."   
  
"Well, I got out of my car and I hid and saw them. I remembered that all the people who were found dead, were young, blonde girls and since she was one, I connected the dots. Well, I made the stupidest idea of leaving my machete in my car and I knew that by time I went and got it, she would be dead. So I looked for a sharp weapon to kill the vamp. I saw that gnarled piece of metal and thought 'fuck it.' I came out and it threw her against the wall. It ran out at me, I moved out of the way, got the metal. When I sliced its head off, it slit my hands. And that's basically it."   
  
"Well then. Welcome to Sioux Falls." Bobby says, finishing your bandages, moving to bandage the girls' head.

 

You chuckle then wince as you move your hand.   
  
"What are we going to do with her?" You ask.   
  
"Can you drive?" Bobby asks.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Ok, the plan is that you are going to take her to the hospital. Tell them that she was attacked and you saved her but the guy got away. Get yourself patched up as well. I'll take care of the vamp. C'mon, I'll get her in your car."   
  
"Good plan. Let's go." You say as you stand up. Bobby gets the girl and follows you to your car. You open the door and Bobby puts her in. You go over to your side and get in. You are about to drive away when Bobby looks through your passenger window.   
  
"Nice job, Rookie." He says.   
  
"I'm not a rookie. I've been hunting for 2 years now."   
  
"Compared to how long I have been hunting, you are definitely a rookie." He tells you with a small smile.   
  
"Thanks, Bobby. See you at your place."   
  
"See ya." He says and you drive away. You are halfway to the hospital when the girl starts to stir. She wakes up and jerks her head up quickly.


	3. They Are Real

You are halfway to the hospital when the girl starts to stir. She wakes up and jerks her head up quickly.

 

"Ow! AHH!" She screams.   
  
"Hey, hey. It's okay. You're safe. Lay your head back. You most likely have a pretty bad concussion. What's your name?"   
  
"Emily. Who are you? What was that thing that attacked me?"   
  
"Hi, Emily. I'm Y/N. I'm the one that saved you. Look, this is going to be hard to understand but the monsters you think that aren't real, are real. That was a vampire."   
  
"WHAT?! A vampire?! No, there is no way! Vampires aren't real! Neither are monsters!"   
  
"Yes they are. I know because 2 years ago, a vampire broke into my house and killed my husband. It was hard for me to believe too. But they ARE real. Look, we are almost to the hospital so I need to tell you what to say. You need to say that you were attacked by this random guy and that I saved you. You CANNOT mention the vampire, okay? They won't believe you, especially with your concussion. Don't mention the vampire to anyone, okay?"   
  
"Why can't I tell them the truth?"   
  
"They won't believe you. Then once you keep saying it after the concussion wears off, they will think something is wrong and will try to fix you. I wish you could, but I am telling you to lie and to keep this a secret for your own good."   
  
"Okay, so it was a random guy that attacked me, I didn't get a good look at him, and keep it a secret, right?"   
  
"Yup. I am so sorry this happened to you, Emily."   
  
"It's okay, you saved me. So, when you yelled 'Bloodsucker,' you were serious about him being a bloodsucker?"   
  
"Yeah. I was serious about that." You laugh.   
  
"Thank you so much for saving me."   
  
"No problem. It's kinda what I do now."   
  
"I'm sorry for your loss."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"Can I ask a couple questions?"   
  
"There's one. Just kidding. Go ahead."   
  
"One, why didn't you just shoot the vampire?"   
  
"Bullets don't kill vampires. You have to cut their heads off."   
  
"Oh. Okay. Two, how do I protect myself?"   
  
"Well you can't really with vampires. If this is the pack that I know of, they should be gone soon. Wish I could tell you that there was a way to protect yourself."   
  
"Ok," Emily says before she gasps, "Oh my god! My family must be so worried about me!" Emily pulls out her phone, only to find it is crushed from when she was thrown against the wall. "My phone."   
  
"Here, use mine," you say wincing, pulling your phone out of your pocket and handing it to her. She gasps at the sight of your hands.   
  
"What happened?!"   
  
"The gnarled piece of metal I used against the vampire was really gnarled."   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left my house and been out. This wouldn't've happened if I had stayed home. You wouldn't be hurt if I would have stayed," she says about to cry, hitting her leg at the end of each sentence.   
  
"Hey, stop that," You say. grabbing her hand, halting her intention of harming herself further, "Don't ever do that again. This is not your fault. Don't blame yourself for my injuries. Okay?"    
  
"Okay." Emily answers. She picks up your phone and dials her mother's number. She explains that she was attacked and that a girl, named Y/N, saved her and that they were on their way to the hospital. She hangs up and puts your phone in the center console so that you don't have to put it back in your pocket.   
  
"They are going to meet us there. My parents want to meet you, to thank you for saving me." Emily tells you.   
  
"Alright. I'll be there getting sewn up anyway."   
  
"I have another question. Did you wrap your hands and my head yourself?"   
  
"No. A new friend of mine, the one I was going to meet when I heard you screaming, did that. I called him and he patched us up. He's taking care of the vamp's body as we speak."   
  
"Ok. Tell him I said thank you, please."   
  
"Sure thing, kiddo."   
  
"I'm 16. Not a kid."   
  
"You are younger than 18. For me, that makes you qualify as a kid. How about this, you're a kidult?"   
  
"Okay, I'm a kidult." Emily laughs and agrees.    
  
You arrive at the hospital, go into the ER, and you walk up to the receptionist and put your hands on the desk.   
  
"Excuse me?" You say to the nurse. She looks up and jerks back as she sees you and Emily.   
  
"Oh my goodness! What happened to you two?! Come on, I will take you both to a room." The nurse says.   
  
"I was out walking when I was attacked by this random guy. He had a knife to my throat and I screamed. Y/N was driving by when she heard me scream. She parked on the side of the road and came over to see what was going on. She started walking towards him and he hit me in the head to knock me out. She fought him but got her hands sliced by his knife. He ended up getting away though. I didn't get a good look at his face." Emily explained.   
  
"Me neither."   
  
"Oh my. So your name is Y/N," the nurse says pointing at you, "and your name is?"   
  
"Emily. I'm 16. I called my family on the way here. They are on their way." Emily answers.   
  
"Alright. Here we are. Let me go get a doctor to patch you up better. Your injuries are just your hands?" The nurse asks you.   
  
"Yes." You answer.   
  
"Do you have any other injuries besides your head, Emily?"    
  
"Um... I don't think so. My right shoulder hurts a bit though." Emily answers.   
  
"Ok be right back." The nurse says and leaves.   
  
"Good job with the explanation. Do the same thing with the cops." You tell Emily.   
  
"The cops?!" Emily asks.   
  
"Yeah, of course. You were attacked by a random person. Don't worry. They won't bother you much after you tell them you didn't get a good luck at the guy." You assure.   
  
"Okay."   
  
The nurse comes back with a doctor pretty quickly. The doctor is halfway done patching Emily up when Emily's parents come in. They immediately go over to Emily and hold her hands.   
  
"You must be Y/N, the one that saved Emily?" Emily's mother asks you.   
  
"That would be me," You answer.   
  
She gets up, comes over to you, and hugs you.   
  
"Thank you so much! Thank you for saving my baby." She tells you, tearing up.   
  
"You are welcome. I'm glad I was able to." You answer, smiling.   
  
Emily's mother gasps when she sees your hands, "Oh my goodness! Your hands. You saved her while being hurt in the process? How can we repay you?"   
  
"It's not a problem. You don't need to repay me." You tell her as you sit down to let the doctor look at your hands.   
  
"No really, how can we make this up to you?" Emily's father asks you.   
  
"It's okay. Knowing I saved her and a family from grieving is enough." You say, wincing as the doctor stitches your hands up.   
  
"How about this, we pay your medical bill for right now? At least let us do that for you." Emily's mother asks you.   
  
"Alright. You can do that for me. Thank you." You agree.   
  
"It is no problem. You sure we can't do anything else for you?" Emily's father asks you.   
  
"It's fine. I'm sure." You assure them. A nurse comes to get them and they leave. About 5 minutes later, the doctor is done stitching you up. You have 4 stitches in your right hand and 3 in your left. The doctor tells you how to dress and redress your wounds and to be back in about 2 weeks. You get up and go to the front desk and get your prescription for the antibiotics you have to take. You go out the door and enter the ER and see Emily, her parents, and Emily's younger sister. They get up and walk you outside to your car.   
  
"Thank you again, for saving her." Her parents say.   
  
"Thank you for saving my big sister." Emily's little sister says.   
  
"You are very welcome." You say to them. Emily walks up to you and hugs you.   
  
"Thank you for saving me from that vampire. I'll keep this a secret, I promise." Emily whispers into your ear.   
  
"You better." You say pulling away.   
  
They start walking away. Emily turns around and waves.   
  
"See ya." She says.   
  
"See ya, kidult." You say smiling. She laughs and gets into her car. You get into your car and drive to Bobby's.


	4. Going to Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is EXTREMELY short and I am so sorry about that but it was where I could cut it into a chapter easily!

You try opening the door but it hurts your hands. You then kick the door with your foot.   
  
"Why are you kicking my door?" Bobby asks you from behind you.   
  
You yelp and turn around, "I thought you were inside and I can't open the door."   
  
Bobby steps in front of you and opens the door for you, "I'm not gonna wipe your ass for you."   
  
You step inside, laughing, "Hahaha, very funny. Where am I sleeping?"   
  
"C'mon." Bobby says leading you upstairs and into your room.   
  
"I thought you were getting rid of the vamp body?" You ask.   
  
"I did."   
  
"Here?!"   
  
"Yeah. Do you know how many non-human bodies are here?"   
  
"I'm gonna go with, a lot."   
  
"Bingo. Alright, get some sleep. Night." Bobby says, leaving.   
  
"Night." You say back as you lay down. You pull the blanket over you and you're asleep before your head hits the pillow.   



	5. Learning How to Really Hunt

You wake up in pain because of your hands.    
  
"Damn you, vampire." You say to yourself as you sit up.  _ Damn it, I have to go get my luggage _ , you think. You get up to go get your luggage out of your car when you see your stuff at the foot of the bed.  _ Hm, Bobby must have brought it in. _ You change into new clothes and go downstairs.   
  
"Mornin', rookie." Bobby says.   
  
You sigh, "I'm not a rookie. Good morning to you as well. Thanks for bringing my stuff in."   
  
"No problem. It's not like you could've done it with your hands."   
  
"I would've found a way to manage. By the way, Emily told me to tell you thanks for patching her up."   
  
"Sure you would've. She with her family again?" Bobby asks.   
  
"Yeah, she's as safe as she could be in this world." You answer.   
  
"Good. There's cereal in the kitchen."   
  
"Ok."   
  
You walk into the kitchen and make your cereal without too many difficulties. You take your cereal to the table and eat it. After you are done, you wash it and put it away.    
  
"What's the plan for today?" You ask as you go in the living room and sit down on the couch.   
  
"For me, going to the police station to find out what they know. For you, resting here." Bobby explains.   
  
"What?! No! I am NOT staying here while you go out and fight the bloodsuckers. No if's, and's, or but's about it. I'm coming with you." You argue.   
  
"Y/N, your hands-"   
  
"Will be fine! I can at least listen for the time being." You interrupt.   
  
Bobby sighs, "Fine. Do you have a pantsuit?"   
  
"What? Why?" You ask, confused.   
  
"We are going undercover as FBI agents. Speaking of which, I need your ID so I can make you a fake FBI badge," Bobby explains as you look at him like he's crazy. "What? How did you used to do it?"   
  
"I had one of my friends hack into whatever database I needed information from. I also know people that are everywhere that most likely owe me for something and will get me what I want. Also, I broke in."   
  
"Well, they don't always use computers so we have to talk to them in person."   
  
"True. I do have a pantsuit with me luckily even if I have no idea why I brought it."   
  
"Alright, give me your ID so I can make you a fake badge." Bobby tells you. You hand him your ID and go upstairs to change again. You change into your pantsuit, put your hair into a braid, and go back downstairs.   
  
"Ready. Is the badge done, Bobby?" You ask.   
  
"Yeah it is, here." Bobby says coming from behind you. You yelp and turn around.   
  
"Stop doing that!" You tell him snatching the badge and looking at it. "Wow, it looks so real! Nice job. You gotta teach me how to do that."   
  
"Let's go. I'll-" Bobby's phone rings, "Hold on."   
  
Bobby answers his phone and you try to listen to his conversation but you only hear his side of the conversation. He hangs up and turns towards you.   
  
"Alright, change of plans. Apparently, there were more vamps out last night other than the one you got, there's been another killing, we're goin' to the crime scene." Bobby informs you.   



	6. Meeting the Winchester's

You and Bobby get out of his car and go up to the officer in charge.  
  
"Excuse me, we're Agents Riggs and Johnstone from the FBI. We're here to help with the murders. Mind if we take a look?" Bobby asks the officer.  
  
"Agents, I'm Sheriff McCoy. A couple of your agents are already here but you're welcome to take a look. We could use the help." Sheriff McCoy answers.  
  
"Alright, thanks."  
  
You and Bobby start to walk to the house.  
  
"Wait, there are _real FBI agents_ here? Do you really think that this is a good idea?" You ask, panicking.  
  
"Nah, they're most likely hunters. You really think that the FBI would come for _this_ case? Highly unlikely." Bobby says, opening the door for you. You nod, agreeing. When you walk in there are a couple of police officers and two people in suits talking to another police officer. One of the suited men was shorter than the other, had short hair, and had green eyes. The other suited man was taller, with longer hair, and kind eyes. The shorter one noticed you, and Bobby, and nudges the taller one.  
  
"You know them?" You ask Bobby.  
  
"Yeah. They're Sam and Dean Winchester. They're some of the best hunters I know. They can help you find the vamp pack that you're hunting as well. You can trust them."  
  
"Okay. I guess they can help." You say as they dismiss themselves from the police officer and walk towards you and Bobby.  
  
"Agents, nice to see that there are more of us. Looks like there is more than one murderer this time around. The victim, and the other three, were completely drained of their blood. The only thing weird thing about this, was that there were marks on their foreheads, drawn in their own blood. You guys see it before?" Sam explains, showing you and Bobby the picture on his phone. You gasped, recognizing it. It was an ankh.  
  
"You see this before?" Bobby asks you, but you don't answer because you are having flashbacks. It was the same, exact symbol left on Anthony's forehead when you found him.  
  
"Huh? Oh, um, yeah. I've seen this before on the other victims' foreheads." You stutter out, looking at the body and walking towards it. All you're seeing is Anthony's body, lying there dead, eyes still open.  
  
**** FLASHBACK ****  
  
 _You walk into your home that you share with your husband, Anthony, calling out that you are home._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Tony! I'm home!" You call out, walking up the stairs. You are about to call out again when you notice the table next to the banister has been knocked over. You walk quieter towards the bedroom that you and your husband share. You walk in and gasp at the sight of Anthony lying on the ground, his head turned towards you, and staring at you with lifeless eyes. You want to scream, go help him, see if he's dead, anything but you can't. You're frozen in place, staring at his eyes._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Tony," You whisper, "NO! No, no, no, no! TONY! Please god, no! Don't leave me!" You scream, rushing towards him, picking his lifeless body up, and hugging him to your chest. "Please. Don't leave me. I love you. Please. Tony. Anthony!" You cry out, breaking down in tears. You lift his head up and put one last kiss on his cold, unmoving lips. "I love you, so, so much," You say closing his eyelids, "I will, get whoever did this to you. I promise you."_   
  
**** FLASHBACK ****  
  
"Agent," Bobby tries calling, "Y/N."  
  
You hear him but you can't answer because you can't move, your mind providing the image of Anthony, dead, staring at you with lifeless eyes. A single tear falls out of your eye.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Dean says touching your shoulder. You gasp and flinch away from him, wiping the tear away, and come back into reality.  
  
"Uh, yeah, okay. Let's go." You say, walking away and out of the house, clenching your fists. The boys glance at each other but follow you out.   
  
"Is this your car?" You ask Sam and Dean, pointing to the Impala.  
  
"Yeah." Dean answers.  
  
"Nice. I got a muscle car myself."  
  
"Really? What kind of muscle car is it?" Dean asks, interested.  
  
"1970 Dodge Charger." You answer.  
  
Dean whistled, "Wow. You gotta let me see it." Dean says impressed and slightly, extremely intrigued.  
  
You chuckle, "Alright, on one condition."  
  
"What?" Dean asks, warily.  
  
"You gotta help me find the pack that killed my husband two years ago." You say, not being serious but some part of you is serious.  
  
"Done. I'm sorry about your loss." Dean says, agreeing.  
  
"Me too," Sam adds, "I'll help too. Besides you don't really get him without me."  
  
"Really? And thanks." You ask, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, it's kind of our thing. And no, I'm not doing it just to see your car. I'm doing it because you've probably been doing this since he died and you haven't caught them so-"  
  
"Hey, I haven't caught them because everytime I get close, they disappear without leaving a trace. And trust me if there was a trace, I would find it. I know people everywhere."   
  
"I wasn't saying that you were a bad hunter, I was saying that we are most likely better than you since you have been hunting for just 2 years. We've been doing this for a long time, basically our whole lives. Well, my whole life." Dean says, looking at Sam at the last part. Sam gives him the best bitch face you have ever seen.  
  
"Alright. Where do you guys usually start?" You ask.  
  
"Wait, one second. Y/N, how did you know that a vampire got your husband?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well, his body was completely drained of blood and there was a bite mark on his neck. I mean I didn't know vampires really existed but I went to a library, found a book of monsters that was pretty different from the vampires in movies. I knew they were real when it showed a picture of their fangs and it looked like it would be something that would make the bite mark on Tony's neck. Alright, so, again. Where do you guys usually start?"   
  
"Well, we usually talk to the people who knew the victims, see what they know, and find connections. You said that this is a pack's doing?" Sam explained.  
  
"Yeah, the ankh is their symbol. I've tried finding a place, or anything, that involves this __exact symbol but every time I came up with nothing. I've literally checked everything everywhere across the states, Canada, Mexico, Europe, Asia, Africa, and everywhere else. Nothing." You answer.  
  
"You have connections everywhere, don't you?" Dean questions.  
  
"Yup," You say popping the 'p', "comes in handy more than I thought it would."  
  
"Okay then. I'll check my contacts, see if they know anything. You three go and talk to the people who knew the victim." Bobby instructs.  
  
"Alright. Y/N, you wanna ride with us or go get your car?" Dean asks you.  
  
"I'll ride with you."  
  
"Alright, let's go." Dean says, unlocking the Impala. You guys get in and get on the road.

  
"So, who are we going to go talk to? The mother, father...?" You inquire.   
  
"Daughter," Sam answers, "Parents are already dead. The wife is away on business. She should be back by tomorrow. We'll talk to her then."   
  
You freeze.  _ Daughter? _   
  
"How old is the daughter?"    
  
"16." Sam answers.   
  
"Okay." You reply, trying to calm down.  _ Poor girl _ , you think,  _ losing her father at 16, practically being alone right now _ . You are too busy trying to calm down to notice Dean looking at you through the mirror with a concerned expression. Sam and Dean look at each other, seemingly having a whole conversation with one look. About 5 minutes later you are jerked out of your mind as the car stops.   
  
"Alright, we're here. Let's go." Dean says getting out of the car. You and Sam follow him out and start walking towards the building. "You good?" Dean asks you, quietly.   
  
"Yeah." You reply, not as convincing as you wanted.


	7. Interviewing the Witness

"Hi, we're FBI Agents Turner, Young, and Johnstone. We're here about the murder case with the victims completely drained of blood. We're here to talk to the daughter of the most recent victim." Dean tells Officer McCoy.   
  
"Alright but go easy on her, she's been through a lot. I doubt she will talk though. She's been silent. If you don't mind, it would be better if just two of you went in. Just so she isn't too overwhelmed." Officer McCoy told you three.   
  
"Alright, you two go. I'll go see the bodies," Sam tells you and Dean, looking at Officer McCoy for confirmation, continuing when she gives a nod, "Alright. See you later."   
  
"Alright. Officer Murray," Officer McCoy calls, proceeding when he looks at her, "Take these two to the room we have Haley Foster in."   
  
"Yes ma'am," Officer Murray says, "Follow me, please."   
  
You and Dean follow him down the hallways and stop at the door.   
  
"She's in here, Agents." Officer Murray tells you two.   
  
"Thanks, Officer." You tell him, following Dean into the room.   
  
"Hello, Haley. We're FBI Agents Turner and Johnstone. We're here to ask you a few questions about your father." Dean introduces, looking at the young, blonde teenager.   
  
"We are very sorry about your loss." You tell Haley.   
  
"Thank you." Haley says quietly, putting her head back down.   
  
"Do you want to tell us what you saw?" You ask, sitting down in front of her. Haley shakes her head 'no.' "Are you sure?"   
  
"You won't believe me." Haley says.   
  
"Haley," Dean says and Haley looks at him, "You can tell us what you saw. We'll believe you, no matter how crazy or weird it sounds."   
  
Haley sighs, "Ok. I was at home, watching TV on the couch and my dad was in the kitchen making us some popcorn when the door busts open. A person runs at me and I scream. My dad runs in and jumps at the thing on top of me. They fall on the floor and my dad yells at me to go upstairs to my room. I do what he says and I dial 911. Suddenly, it goes silent and I try calling out for my dad. He didn't," Haley sobs, "He didn't answer. I crept downstairs and I didn't see the intruder so I went around the couch and," Haley sobs again, "He was just laying there, looking at me. I froze, I wanted to call out for him but I couldn't. I wanted to go to him but I couldn't move my legs. He reached out for me and I finally ran over to him. I saw that there was a bite mark on his neck so I got a towel and tried to stop the bleeding but," Haley stops and starts crying.   
  
"Haley," You say, "Haley, look at me," She looks up at you, "We are going to get whoever did this. I promise you." You tell her, gently placing your hand on top of hers.   
  
"What made the bite mark on his neck? The cops keep saying it wasn't a bite mark, that it was from a knife or something. But I know what I saw. I know it sounds crazy and that you won't believe me," "Haley, " "that I'm crazy but-"   
  
_ "Haley," _ You say and she stops talking and looks at you, "We believe you. We actually believe you. We are not just saying that to shut you up, ok? We  _ believe _ you. You know what you saw."   
  
"You- You believe me?" You nod, "Wow. Okay. So, I'm not going crazy?"   
  
"No," You chuckle, "You aren't going crazy, I promise."   
  
"Well, whatever did this, whoever did this, we're going to get them." Dean assures her, and you have a feeling he is talking to you too. "Alright, we gotta go but if you think of anything of importance, call us. No matter what time it is." Dean says handing her a card.   
  
"Oh! There is something real quick. That mark on his forehead, the ankh. I've seen it before."   
  
"What?! Where?!" You ask frantically, wondering how you didn't find it but she did, "Was it the  _ exact ankh _ you saw on your father's forehead?!"   
  
"Yes and I am positive it is the exact ankh. I," Haley sighs, "My friend, Jade, showed me this website. It has to do with extremely weird people who have extremely weird piercings and tattoos and modifications. Basically, they wanted to be vampires and stuff like that. I  _ swear, she did not do this. _ The person was too bulky and tall to be her. That ankh means vampires. A bunch of people who believe in vampires, and want to be one, have that tattoo. Please, I know it wasn't h-"   
  
A woman with blonde hair and a fancy outfit bust in and headed straight for Haley. The woman hugged her and kept saying 'I love you so much' and 'Are you okay?' and 'We'll get through this.'   
  
"Um, I'm fine mom, I love you too. Um, Agents, this is my mom." Haley says.   
  
"Hello, I'm Victoria. If you are done, I am taking my daughter with me to my sister's house." Victoria says, walking towards the door with Haley.   
  
"Um, Mrs. Foster, we still need to talk to your daughter." Dean says.   
  
"Why? She didn't do anything. She was as much a victim as her father. I'm taking her, now." Victoria says still walking towards the door.   
  
"Mrs. Foster, I know you and your daughter have been through a tragic time and I know you want to go and grieve, but we still need to talk to your daughter, please. Five minutes at most. I, too, have lost someone close to me in a tragic way and wanted to be with loved ones but I had to talk to the police as well. Mrs. Foster please. This could help us catch who killed your husband faster. Bring you at least a little bit of closure." You say as a last try.   
  
"Fine. Five minutes. Then I am taking her with me." Victoria says letting go of Haley and walking out of the door.   
  
"Wow. I'm impressed. Usually no one can convince her to do anything she doesn't want to do. I'm guessing you want to know where to find Jade so you can ask her more about the sign." Haley says and Dean nods his head, "Alright, she lives two houses down from me. Tell her I said I sent you and to actually cooperate or I will use the photos against her. She will most likely talk to you after that. She doesn't really like cops after they arrested her for a robbery she didn't commit because of the way she looked. Now, because of that she can't go to Yale."    
  
"Alright, thanks, Haley. Thank you for all of your help. Remember, call us if anything comes up or you need anything, alright?" You tell her.   
  
"You're welcome. Thank you for believing me. I hope you catch whoever did this." Haley says and walks out. She goes to her mother and leaves.   
  
"Alright. So, off to the friend?" You ask.   
  
"First, let's go see what Sam found." Dean says and leads the way out. You and Dean go down to the morgue and go up to Sam.   
  
"Hey, so Haley told us that the symbol meant vampires. Basically, everyone who believes in vampires, or wanted to be a vampire, had this mark tattooed on their body. Her friend, Jade, showed it to her because her friend is apparently into this stuff but not so much that she was one of the people who had this tattoo. When we are done here, we should probably go talk to her." You explain.   
  
"Alright. So get this, as you can clearly see, the rest of the victims were young, blonde girls except for Edward Foster. So, I was thinking that maybe..." Sam starts.   
  
"The vamp was going for Haley, who is young and blonde, but when Edward came to attack him and Haley went upstairs, the vamp decides to just take him and leave Haley." You finish and Sam nods, "But why not take both? I mean if it could take Edward then taking down Haley would be a piece of cake."   
  
"I don't know, but we'll find out. Alright, let's go and talk to the friend," "Jade." You inform, "Yeah Jade. See what she knows." Dean says.   
  
"You two can go talk to her. I'm gonna go back to the motel to do some research." Sam says.   
  
"Alright, we'll drop you off on the way." Dean tells him, turning towards the door. You and Sam follow him out the door and outside to the car. You and Dean drop Sam off at the motel and drive over to Jade's house.


	8. Getting Information and Falling in Love

When the two of you get up to the door, Dean knocks on the door. A minute later, a teenage girl with black, purple, and blue hair  wearing all black clothing opens the door.   
  
"Who are you?" She says.   
  
"Are you Jade?" Dean asks. She nods. "We're FBI Agents Turner and Johnstone. We're here to ask you about the Foster family and a certain ankh."   
  
"What? I-I didn't do anything wrong, I swear. Please don't arrest me and take me to jail." Jade says, panicking.   
  
"Hey, hey. It's okay. We're here to talk to you, that's it. We're not here to arrest you. I promise." You assure, calmly.   
  
"Okay, sorry. I just-" Jade starts.   
  
"...got arrested for something you didn't do and don't like cops. We know. Haley told us you wouldn't like us because of that. But I promise that we aren't here to arrest you. May we come in?" You finish.   
  
"Yeah." Jade says, backing up and opening the door wider.   
  
"Thanks. So Jade, we'll just get right to the point. Have you seen this exact ankh before?" Dean asks, showing Jade the picture.   
  
"Yeah. People who are obsessed with  _ real _ vampires have that tattooed on themselves because they think it will make them one in the afterlife. Not the Twilight vampires or any stereotypical vampires with 2 fangs. They say that these ones have a mouthful of sharp teeth that are kept in their gums when not being used. Also, they sometimes keep-" Jade explains before being interrupted by Dean.   
  
"Whoa, whoa. How do you know all this?" He asks.   
  
"Well, I've done research on the ankh, I've looked at stuff about this online, old folklore and stuff like this. Why?" Jade gasps, "Is it real?! Is it?! Is it?! Is it?! That would be so cool! Well not for the victims or the people who become a packs' blood slave. But it would be kind of cool."   
  
"No, it wouldn't. A lot of people would die, a lot of good people! You wouldn't even be able to go out at night! Or maybe not at all without wondering if you would be attacked and had all the blood sucked out of your body!" "Dean," you try. "What would you think if you suddenly lost someone you loved to a vampire?" "Dean," you try again. "What if you go out for a walk or you're walking home and suddenly there is a bloodsucking monster grabbing you, putting his hand over your mouth, and biting you on your neck?! Would it be cool then?!"   
  
"DEAN!" You yell.   
  
"What?!" He yells back, angrily.   
  
"Go outside and come back in when you're calm again!" You tell him. He looks at you for a few seconds before grunting and going out the door.   
  
"What was that about?" Jade asks.   
  
"Just a small rage burst. He's had a rough few days. Sorry about that. So about the Foster's..." You explain.   
  
~~~~ About 10 minutes later ~~~~   
  
You walk out of the door and to the car, seeing Dean sitting in the car. You get in and sit there for a minute.   
  
"What was that?" You ask, quietly.   
  
"She thought that it would be 'cool' if those type of vampires existed. They are not 'cool!' They are extremely dangerous to people if you don't know how to deal with them! They-"   
  
"Stop! I fucking know that they are dangerous! Did you just happen to forget who you're talking to?! What happened to me?! If you did, I'm so fucking surprised that you're a hunter! Or actually, that you are still alive! All I wanted to say was, yes, you're right. She shouldn't have thought that it would be cool for those vampires to exist. But that doesn't give you the right to yell at her, telling her that people she loved would die because of them, that  _ she _ would die because of them! You could have easily left it at people dying. She would have figured out that it meant her as well. Let's just go." You finish ranting, crossing your arms over your chest, watching your hands. It takes a minute but what Dean says next, surprises you.   
  
"You're right." Dean says and you look at him, surprised. "I just lost it. I shouldn't have yelled at her. I should have just left it alone. I guess seeing someone that actually  _ likes _ vampires, made me flip out. I'm okay with the typical Twilight or movie vampires but  _ these _ . I don't know what happened. That's never happened before. Well, in a long time. And never to a teenager, just adults. Alright, let's go and find out what Sam found out. " Dean finishes, starting the car.   
  
"Okay then, now that that's settled, while I was in there, she gave me all the websites, names of books and other stuff she found information about vampires on." You explain.   
  
"We'll have Sam look at those when we get back."   
  
"Why can't we do it? Why does Sam have to do all the research? Do you not do research?" You ask, confused.   
  
"You can, I'm not gonna. It's not my thing." Dean answers.   
  
"Then what do you usually do while Sam is researching?"   
  
"Talk to more witnesses, family, locals. See if anything's happened that usually happens when there is a pack in the area and ask questions about the victim. What, did you used to do research and hunt all by yourself?"   
  
"Well, sort of. I have friends that can give me the information I needed and if they couldn't because, let's say, needed a book. And the libraries near them didn't have it. They would tell me the name and I would see if the book was where I was and do the research myself."   
  
"You have a lot of skilled friends, don't you?"   
  
"Yeah. They help me because every single one of them wants whoever, or whatever, killed Anthony, dead. Even if they aren't a major friend, like just an acquaintance or something. They think that he didn't deserve to die and that I didn't deserve to lose him. They want to help me hunt it, in the field, but I won't let them get killed as well."   
  
"Good and bad decision. Good, because you don't want them to die. But bad because what if you get killed? You don't really have anyone backing you up."   
  
"I won't die. Trust me. I probably rank above you and Sam. I-"   
  
"Woah, woah. That's a pretty big 'probably.' Above me  _ and  _ Sam? You're that good?" Dean asks, disbelievingly.   
  
"Yeah. Why is it so surprising to you? I swear if it's because I'm a girl, I will-"   
  
"No! No, that is not the reason at all! It's just, you only started hunting 2 years ago."   
  
"And? How do you know that I wasn't doing anything before I started hunting that involved extreme strength, speed, and fighting in general?" You defend, looking at Dean.   
  
"I don't! It's just kind of surprising, that's it. I wasn't trying to offend you in anyway, I promise."   
  
"Sorry, it's just. I've met a lot of hunters, or actually men in general, that couldn't believe that I was better than them. Until they asked to fight me. Then they learned their lesson. I'd say that I have made way more than half of them cry, a lot."    
  
"It's fine. It can be tough to be a hunter, especially if they are female hunters. Nice job, though, setting those jerks straight." Dean says, raising his hand for a high-five.   
  
"Uh. Kinda can't give you a high five." You say, showing him your hands.   
  
"Right. Nice job." Dean chuckles before tapping your shoulder.   
  
Dean turns the music on and  _ Old Time Rock & Roll _ by Bob Seger comes on.   
  
"Yes! This is my song! Turn it up please." You say, grinning.   
  
Dean turns it up and looks at you, fondly, as you start singing the words while looking out the window. Dean starts to have some unexpected feelings that he has rarely felt for you. A little something called,  _ love _ . He looks back at the road, listening to you sing, glancing your way every now and then for the rest of the ride back to the motel.


	9. Getting Ready

"Whatcha got, Sam?" Dean asks, coming through the door with you following him.    
  
"So get this, as far as I can tell, there is no connection except that all the victims are young, blonde girls. And according to Y/N, the pack doesn't stay anywhere for long. Y/N, do you know approximately how long they stay in a place?" Sam explains.   
  
"Usually for a couple weeks. And they've been here for about a week." You start.   
  
"So we have a week to get them before they leave." Dean finishes.   
  
"How long does it take before they show up again?" Sam asks.   
  
"About a week but they go like across the U.S. so by time we get there, we have like a week. Well, unless you fly but I'm not a good flyer."    
  
"We don't fly either. How do you know that it's the pack you're looking for?" Dean asks.   
  
"I know people, like, everywhere so they can confirm it wherever. They report to two of my people that are close to me and they tell me."   
  
"Well, you got quite the operation going, don't you?" Dean inquires. "Alright, we got a week to find and kill these sons of bitches before we gotta wait a week to find them. Sam, you got anything else?"   
  
"No, not really. These vamps are good. They definitely know how to stay off the radar. I can-" Sam says before being interrupted by your phone ringing.   
  
"Sorry, I'll be right back." You say, taking your phone out and walking out of earshot.   
  
"Hey, Y/N. We got another girl dead near you. I'll send you an address. But they slipped up. They had their phone on and I got a signal. I'm tracking it now. I'll send you where it is now." Y/F/N says.   
  
"Are you serious?!" You say loudly, attracting the attention of the brothers. "You, my friend, are amazing."   
  
"Oh, I know. Go get those assholes, Y/N." Y/F/N replies.   
  
"You bet I will." You say before hanging up. You stand there for a minute before you jump up and down, yelling 'Yes!'   
  
"What's got you so happy?" Sam asks.   
  
"My absolutely wonderful genius of a friend gave me some amazing news. Bad news though, is that another girl was killed. Good news about it though, this vamp was stupid. Their phone was on and my friend got a signal. They are tracking it as we speak and is sending me the address of the vamp and the victim." You answer, grinning.   
  
The two brothers start smiling.   
  
"Let's go get these sons of bitches. I'm gonna call Bobby so that he can go to the crime scene." Dean says, getting his phone out.   
  
He calls Bobby and when he asks you for the address of the victim, you tell him.   
  
"Alright on the way to the nest, we need to go to Bobby's for my car." You say.   
  
"Alright, let's get changed and then head to Bobby's." Sam says, closing his laptop.   
  
Sam heads to the bathroom to change.   
  
"Uh, I can step outside if you want to change now." You suggest.   
  
"Nah, I'll wait for Sam to get out." Dean says. "So, do you actually have a house or are you just on the road?"   
  
"I got a house in California. You?"    
  
"Nah, always on the road. What are you going to do once we get the pack?"   
  
You give a heavy sigh, "I have no clue. I've been hunting this thing for so long, I never thought about it. I don't know if I can go back to my old life after this."   
  
"Go back to your life. Don't keep hunting. If you can get out of this life, do it. Hell, if I had the chance to get out, I would." Dean says seriously.   
  
"But would you be able to be comfortable with it? Be able to just quit hunting forever?"   
  
"I don't know. I've been hunting my entire life. I would probably still hunt, just not as much as I do now."    
  
"That will probably be me."   
  
"But you haven't been hunting as long as I have. You can get out. You can live your life without all this."   
  
"No, I wouldn't be able to. I know about this stuff now. The worry, the stress that comes with this won't leave me. Especially since it has happened to me before."   
  
"Will you at least try to get out? If you won't do it for yourself, do it for your family."   
  
"Maybe."   
  
"Ugh, you are so stubborn!"   
  
"So are you!" You say, huffing a laugh.   
  
"True. Promise me something."   
  
"What?" You say warily.   
  
"If I get out, you get out."   
  
"Alright. I promise. You have to do the same. I get out, you get out."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Say it."   
  
"I promise."   
  
"Okay, good." You reply, smiling. The both of you don't have time to say anything else before Sam exits the bathroom. Dean gives you one last look, grabs a change of clothes, and goes to change.   
  
You look at Sam and is somewhat surprised at his outfit.   
  
"What?" He asks.   
  
"Oh, nothing. I just didn't really expect you to be a plaid kind of guy." You reply.   
  
"Every hunter has at least one plaid shirt. Do you  _ not _ have a plaid shirt?" Sam asks.   
  
"Uh, no." You answer, causing Sam to gasp dramatically and put his hand on his chest.   
  
"How  _ dare _ you?! How do you not have a plaid shirt? I am getting you at least one when this is all over. No exceptions." Sam says seriously.   
  
You laugh, "Okay. Fine."   
  
"What even is your wardrobe?" Sam asks, not letting this go.   
  
"Uh, black shirts and jeans with a leather jacket."   
  
"But no plaid?"   
  
You chuckle, "No. No plaid."   
  
Sam squints his eyes, "I don't understand you."   
  
"Well, it's not like there is a manual for this and I wasn't taught by another hunter. And if I was taught by a hunter, or if I did read a manual on hunting, I'm pretty sure that having to have at least one plaid shirt would be in the lesson."   
  
"Oh yes it would! Plaid is our culture! I'm rarely not wearing plaid. Unless I'm in some type of costume." Sam defends.   
  
You bust out laughing and Dean comes out of the bathroom. Proving Sam right, he is wearing plaid.   
  
"What did you tell her about me?" Dean asks, looking at Sam.   
  
"Nothing. She's laughing at my love for plaid and the law that hunters have to have at least one plaid shirt." Sam explains, causing you to laugh even harder.   
  
Dean gasps, "You don't have plaid?!"   
  
You're laughing so hard but you manage to say 'No.'   
  
"Y/N! I am getting you a plaid shirt when this is all over. No exceptions." Dean says seriously.   
  
"Already said that Dean." Sam says.   
  
"Well, she needs a backup." Dean says. By then you've calmed down and stood up.   
  
"Alright. Let's go." You say, still chuckling.


	10. Vengeance is Served

Once you guys get to Bobby's, you go in the house and change. When you get out, you see Dean running his hand over your Charger.   
  
"This is your car?" Dean asks.   
  
"Yeah. Built her from the ground up." You say, laughing as Dean's eyes pop out of his head.   
  
"You built her from the ground up?!" You give him a look. "Sorry."   
  
"It's fine."   
  
"Where have you been all my life?" Dean murmurs quietly, though you still hear him and smirk.   
  
"You can drool over her later, we should go. I'll lead." You say, walking around Dean and getting in your car. When you start your car, Dean feels as if his knees are going to give out. Dean shakes his head and gets into the Impala. You three head out, towards the nest.   
  
~~~~    
  
Arriving at the nest, you find out that it's an abandoned warehouse. The three of you get out of your cars and open your trunks, causing you to wince.    
  
Dean whistles at your collection of weapons while you look at his. When Sam clears his throat, you two are jerked out of your admiration of each other's weapons and start to get your machetes out.    
  
"Ready?" Dean asks.   
  
"Ready." You and Sam reply.   
  
The three of you walk to the door, weapons ready and adrenaline flowing. Dean pushes the door open slowly and Sam walks in. You follow him and Dean is right behind you. The three of you spread out, ready to take out however many vampires there are. You soon notice that all of the vampires are young, blonde girls. You all look at each other and when Dean nods his head, all of you cut off the head of the closest vampire next to you.    
  
Once those vampires are dead, the rest wake up and charge at you guys. You three start chopping vampire heads off left and right.    
  
Suddenly, there's a vampire that you didn't see coming and it grips your hand hard and throws you, causing you to cry out.   
  
Your cry attracts the attention of Sam and Dean. Dean looks over and sees you on the ground with a vampire coming towards you.   
  
"Y/N!" Dean yells, trying to make his way over to you. He soon gets over to you and raises his blade.   
  
"Messed with the wrong person." Dean says, chopping off the head of the vampire that threw you. You get up and put your machete into your left hand, even though your left arm isn't as strong as your right.    
  
You still try and kill the vampires but you are slower now.   
  
Out of the corner of your eye, you see someone that looks familiar move towards the stairs. You start to make your way over to the stairs.   
  
"Y/N! What are you doing?!" Dean asks, confused on why you are going towards the stairs. You don't hear him as you continue towards the stairs. You finally get to the stairs and you start up them.    
  
When you get up the stairs, you see a figure looking out the window.   
  
"Who are you?" You ask.   
  
He turns around and the ankh on his forehead looks like it was burned on.   
  
"I'm the alpha. The one that turned all these girls. The one," He smirks. "that  _ turned _ your husband."   
  
"No. My husband is dead. You  _ killed _ him." You say, trying to keep it together even though there are tears in your eyes.    
  
"No, you see. When I sucked all of his blood out and used his own blood to draw this," He points at the ankh on his forehead. "on his forehead, he became  _ mine _ . He became, a  _ vampire _ ."   
  
You couldn't believe this. You wouldn't believe this.   
  
"No. You're lying!" You say, trying not to cry.   
  
"Oh, am I?" He says before motioning for someone to come in. Who comes in, what comes in, shocks you.   
  
A vampire that looks just like Anthony comes in, the ankh a scar on his forehead.   
  
"You got two options. One, you die. Two, and I think you'll like this one, I turn you into a vampire. You can be with your husband again." The Alpha says.   
  
Without noticing, tears start rolling down your face.  _ What were you going to do? You won't be turned into a vampire but you don't want to die. _ You wipe the tears away and look up. The darkness in you comes out.  _ I won't die. _   
  
You start walking towards the Alpha. You think that if you kill the Alpha, the humans-turned-vampires' souls might return to normal and go to heaven.   
  
"What's your decision?" The Alpha asks, smirking.   
  
"Three, I kill you and every soul goes to heaven." You say darkly.   
  
"Basically option one. Get her." The Alpha says and your once human husband snarls at you. He charges at you and you use his body weight against him and throw him over your shoulder. Your move doesn't buy you a lot of time as he gets up and goes at you from behind. He takes you down and holds you down, using his weight advantage against you. You look him in the eye.   
  
"Anthony. Don't do this. This isn't you. This  _ isn't _ you. I know you. This isn't your  _ soul _ . I know your  _ soul _ . Please. I love you. Please." You beg, the tears falling down your face again.   
  
You think that he's about to rip your throat out when he leans down to your ear.   
  
"I love you too. Go get him." He whispers and gets off of you. You jump up and throw your machete at the Alpha vampire's throat, cutting its head off, Sam and Dean coming up the stairs to see you do it. You watch his head fall, loving the shocked look on his face. You look behind you, towards Sam and Dean before looking at your husband on the ground. You rush towards him and hold him against your body.   
  
"No, please. I can't lose you again. Tony, don't leave me again." You sob.   
  
"You aren't losing me again. You're just seeing me one last time. I love you, Y/N." He says quietly.   
  
You sob, "I love you too, Tony."    
  
His body starts to glow a bright white and he starts to float towards the window. You stand up, wiping the tears off of your face. Dean comes up behind you and places his hand on your shoulder. You turn around and hold onto him. You try not to cry again as he holds you back. You pull back and wipe at your eyes.   
  
"Thanks you guys for helping me do this. I doubt I would have been able to do this alone." You say, taking deep breaths.    
  
"We were glad to help." Sam says softly.   
  
"If you need anything, give us a call." Dean says.   
  
"Likewise. Alright, let's clean up." You say, going to get your machete out of the wall.   
  
"I got a question. How in the hell did you throw your machete that hard to get stuck in the  _ cement wall _ ?!" Dean asks.   
  
"I was angry." You say, shrugging. You yank your shoulder out of the wall and wipe the blood off on the vampire.   
  
Dean's mouth hangs open for a minute before he goes downstairs to help Sam.


	11. Celebrating and Bittersweet Moments

The three of you end up at Bobby's to have a few drinks to celebrate.    
  
"Alright, I'm gonna have to stop with the drinks 'cause I'm gonna have to celebrate with my family when I get back to California. I gotta go get packed. Night guys." You say, getting up and going towards the stairs. You get up to the room and you get halfway done when there's a knock on your door.   
  
"Come in." You say, not looking.    
  
Dean walks in and sits down on the bed.   
  
"Hey." You say.   
  
"Hey. So, you going back to regular life?" Dean asks.   
  
You sigh, "I'm gonna stay in my house for a while. Probably going to figure stuff out and wing it like I've always done."   
  
There's silence as you finish packing. When you're finished, you sit down next to him.   
  
"Y/N, I know that it is not the right time for this but I don't know when I'll see you again, if I'll see you again." Dean says and you look at him.    
  
He puts his hand on your face and presses his lips against yours. You are stunned but you soon relax into the kiss and start to kiss him back. After a few more minutes of kissing, you pull back, breathing hard.   
  
"Wow. You're right about it not being the right time but I don't regret it. This may be the only time I have the chance to kiss the one and only Dean Winchester." You finish smiling.   
  
Dean chuckles, "Yeah and this may be the only time I have to kiss the one and only Y/F/N. When are you heading out?"   
  
"First thing tomorrow at 8." You reply.   
  
"I'll be here to say goodbye." Dean says, standing up. You stand up with him.   
  
"You better." You say, opening the door.   
  
"Goodnight Y/N." Dean says, kissing you one more time.   
  
"Goodnight Dean." You say, watching him leave. You put your suitcase on the floor in front of the bed and lay down. A few minutes of remembering the feeling of Dean's lips on yours, you fall asleep.


	12. Saying Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this part! Oh my goodness! As I was posting this, I kept seeing the hits go up! It's amazing to see your hits go up when you are still posting chapters! Thank you for reading this!

You are heading down the stairs with Bobby in tow, carrying your bag despite your protests.    
  
When you get to the bottom of the stairs and look in the living room, Sam and Dean are standing there.   
  
"I'm gonna put your bags in your car. Keys?" Bobby says.   
  
"Thanks, Bobby." You tell him, throwing him the keys.   
  
He nods and walks out of the door.   
  
"Hey guys. Come to see me off?" You say, smiling, going over to them.   
  
"Of course." Sam answers, giving you a hug. You then give Dean a hug and move back.   
  
"Alright. There's something you're not telling me." You say, pointing a finger at them.   
  
"Well, we said that we would do it." Dean says, reaching behind him and grabbing a gift bag. "Here."   
  
You reach out and grab it, "I swear if this is what I think it is..."   
  
You take the red and blue tissue paper out and start laughing at what you see inside. Sam and Dean start chuckling as you laugh.   
  
"Oh my god. You didn't. I am so done." You laugh, pulling out the contents of the bag.   
  
"We told you that we would! You aren't a real hunter without one." Sam laughs.   
  
In your hand were two plaid shirts, one red and one blue. You laugh even harder. You calm yourself a little to where you are just chuckling.   
  
"Thanks you guys. This is amazing. I will make sure to wear these." You tell them.   
  
"You better." Dean chuckles, pointing a finger at you.   
  
"Just so you know, I am now going to get  _ a lot _ of weird looks from my friends because of these shirts."   
  
"Just say, 'I'm a hunter' and walk away." Sam suggests.   
  
You laugh, "I'll make sure to do that."

  
You put the shirts back in the bag and walk over to them. You give Sam another hug.   
  
"Don't be a stranger. Keep in touch." Sam says into your ear.   
  
"I will if you will." You say back, pulling away. You go over to Dean and hug him.   
  
"Remember our deal." Dean says quietly.   
  
You huff a laugh, "You too."   
  
You pull back and start walking towards the door. You walk out and go over to Bobby, giving him a hug.   
  
"You're always welcome and call if you need anything." Bobby tells you.   
  
"You too, Bobby." You say, pulling back. "Thanks for the help you guys."   
  
"No problem." Dean tells you.   
  
"Glad we could help." Sam adds.   
  
You smile and get into your car. You start it and roll your window down.   
  
"Take care of yourself, rookie." Bobby teases you, smiling a little.   
  
You chuckle, "You too."   
  
You rev your engine and start the long drive home.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said at the beginning, positive commentary is invited!


	13. Author's Notes

Heller! Thank you so much for reading this guys! I loved writing this and it will be going for a long time! I have started Part 2 though it isn't even halfway done sadly! But it will be coming! This will be a series rewrite though it will not be every single episode. This is just adding a character! Stay tuned and keep your eyes open for it!

**Author's Note:**

> Positive commentary is absolutely invited! Let me know how you guys like it!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Revenge (Part 2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843008) by [Latishiante1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001)




End file.
